Batman: Nothin Suit's Him Like His Suits
by Dcfan100
Summary: A parody of the 'How I Met Your Mother' song 'suits'. Where Batman has to chose between his love for his love for Catwoman or his Bat suits. Please read and review! As usual, beware the extreme ooc moments!


**Why am I writing this? I don't know I just felt like it. I had a really random idea pop into my head and I thought, hey maybe I should write this stuff down…so I did. So, kid's this is what happens when you listen to too much weird al. However, this first song is not based of weird all but rather the episode girls vs. suits from the show 'How I Met Your Mother', to the tune of Barney's 'suits' song., well most of it actually is the suit song but I made some changes. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold, for if I did you would see drastic changes in plot. I also do not own 'How I Met Your Mother'.**

"Okay bat boy" Catwoman said with a vicious glare on her face. "Chose right now! Your precious bat suits or me!" Suddenly a musical tune came out of nowhere as Batman mysteriously went into a musical number.

"_I know what you're thinking, what's Batman been drinkin? That girl was smoking hot!" _he sang as Catwoman walked past him in disgust.

"_Yes, I could've nailed her but no it's not a failure cause there's one thing she is not" _Batman quickly caught the microphone that was thrown to him from offstage and continued his singing. _"To score a ten would be just fine, but I'd rather be dressed to the nines!" _he continued skidding across the Gotham streets on his knees while some bystanders looked at him curiously.

"_It's a truth you can't refute! Nothing suits me like my bat suits!" _Batman sang swinging around a lamp post. _"Picture a world where all the heroes and villains are impeccably well dressed! That Ra's Al Ghul guy in a jacket and tie!"_ he yelled quickly changing Ra's normal Middle Eastern outfit for Batman's medieval themed suit.

"What foolery is this?" Ra's cried out in horror upon seeing his old uniform gone.

_"That puppy in a double breast"_ quickly slipping a bat suit onto ace "_That eighties dude with mutton chops, that baby with a lollipop, that lady hero who's kind of cute!_"

"Wait! Who you calling eighties" Black Lighting said, clearly offended.

"_Nothing suits them like a bat suit!" _He sang spinning past Fire who was looking over her new Green Lantern Bat suit.

_"Suits!"_ the chorus rang out.

_"A wingman I can wear"_ Batman sang back adjusting his gloves.

_"Suits!"_

_"They're oh so debonair!" _

_"Suits!"_

_"The perfect way to snare a girl with daddy issues!" _Apparently, Huntress did not enjoy to being referred as having, 'daddy issues' and punched Batman in the face knocking him out cold. Luckily the dark knight was quickly back on his feet and rushing down Gotham city singing.

_"Suits!"_

_"Not always blue or black!"_

_"Check out this perfect rack!_" he continued displaying the various costumes that Batman had worn over the years and burning the Joel Schumacher one. _"I want to give them a squeeze!"_

"Oh really?" Green Arrow asked _"Then answer these questions if you please!" _he sang, joining the musical number. _"What would you do if you had to chose between your suits and a pot of gold?" _he asked in song.

_"Suits"_ Batman answered without hesitation.

_"What would you say if you could give yourself suits away in return for never growing old?" _Aquaman sang.

_"Suits"_ Batman again answered without hesitation.

_"What would you pick, one million sidekicks or a simple BTAS age suit?" _Black Canary sang.

_"It's moot"_ Batman answered boredly.

_"What if would peace were within your..."_

"I'm gonna stop you right there, its suits" Batman said abruptly "Come on Canary, get your head out of your ass"

"Two, three, four!" he shouted resuming the musical number. _"Girls may come and girls may go but there's only one absolute, every bro on the go needs to know, that's there's no accepted substitute!" _Batman sang jumping up onto the Batmobile surrounded by many dancing heroes and villains. _"I'm sorry suits lets make amends, my cape and cowl are my best friends, send Bruce Wayne's clothes down the laundry chute!" _He sang sadly waving good bye to an old version of a past suit_ "Casue nothing suits the worlds greatest dark knight caped crusader detective like a... wait for it...suit!"_

_"Nothing suits him like a suit!"__ the choir finished._

"Then again" Batman mussed "She is pretty hot, I chose you darlin" he said suddenly as the scene changed back to the rooftop where he and Catwoman were meeting. "First thing tomorrow, I'm getting rid of these suits" he smiled

"Really?" Catwoman asked sweetly.

"Of course" Batman smiled, embracing her with a passionate kiss.

"You guys are fine" Batman whispered to his suits before resuming his make out session.

**Well thats it, pretty crappy but I just had to write it! Please tell me what you thought and how I could improve my writing style or if you have any suggestions, comments, compliments, complaints or constructive critisism. **


End file.
